


the joys of academia.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teaching Assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has been grading papers for the past five hours.  She thinks it's about time for a break. </p><p>Apparently, Lydia agrees with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joys of academia.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from; it's just shameless porn and I hope you lovely readers enjoy it!

When Allison had first entered the office she'd been assigned to share with another teacher's assistant named Lydia, she'd been convinced that it would one day be the site of her death. 

Not because of how decidedly unglamorous it was; she was completely fine with the fact that the place had no windows, that it was scarcely big enough for a battered desk that was probably from the 1950's and a sagging, hideously patterned couch. No, it was because the room was so isolated, located in the basement of one of the oldest buildings on campus, practically impossible to find in a maze of barely-used laboratories and storage rooms and other offices that were just as tiny. Just being down there had given her the creeps and she was pretty sure that if she screamed, nobody would have been able to hear her. 

She'd brought mace with her on her second visit and that fear had slowly dissipated. But still, despite the fact that she was no longer afraid of being murdered in the labyrinthine basement, Allison was fairly convinced that the office was still going to be the scene of her death. It was two o'clock in the afternoon (according to her phone; the lack of windows made it extremely difficult to gauge the passage of time) and for no less than five hours, she had been sitting on the sagging couch, surrounded by pens and highlighters, slowly making her way through a massive stack of papers sitting on the low, rickety table in front of her. She'd started with eighty-five in the pile and although the neat stack sitting beside her on the floor said otherwise, she felt like she hadn't progressed at all.

Each paper was between eight and twelve pages and each of them was written by a freshman who was trying to posit the merits of a particular criminological theory. Some of them were actually quite good, Allison had to admit, but some of them were absolutely atrocious, riddled with wrong facts and basic grammar errors and actual _text speak_ and she'd already set two essays aside on suspected plagiarism. 

Where she was sitting behind the desk, Lydia didn't seem to be having the best of times either. Allison didn't think that they'd spoken for at least three hours; Lydia occasionally muttered something under her breath or viciously attacked a paper with her red pen but otherwise, she was silent. Despite that silence, more than once, Allison had glanced over and seen her rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, mascared eyelashes fluttering gently like she was begging God to smite whoever had written the paper in front of her. 

Allison thought that it was just about time for a break. She had a kink in her neck from peering down at each paper and although she'd been stretching her hands fairly often, her fingers were cramping up. Despite the fact that Lydia's pile of marked papers was larger than hers by a significant number, the other TA (and her occasional friend with benefits) didn't seem to be suffering from any physical discomfort. As Allison rolled her neck in a vain attempt to get rid of the kink, Lydia pushed a strawberry-blonde curl away her face and scrawled a comment on someone else's paper, her perfectly manicured nails tapping against the desk slowly. 

“Allison, this is the _twelfth_ paper where someone has used defiantly instead of definitely,” she sighed, flipping the paper shut and dropping her pen to the side. “What are they teaching them in those damn schools?” 

“I had one where they spelled Lombroso's name wrong the entire time,” Allison said, groaning when her neck twinged again. “I think I need a break.” 

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea.” Lydia pushed back her chair and stood up, her formfitting black dress clinging in all the right spots and Allison averted her eyes back down to the next paper in her lap. It wasn't that she felt bad about looking at her; Lydia had informed her, multiple times since they'd started their more-than-platonic friendship, that she was allowed to do as much looking as she wanted. Rather, the problem was that when Allison looked at Lydia for too long, it was generally coupled with the strong urge to kiss and touch and feel and their cramped office didn't seem like the right place for that. 

Lydia, apparently, thought differently. Rather than grabbing her purse like Allison had expected, she crossed the room, heels clicking mutedly against the thin carpet and dropped into Allison's lap, her knees pressing into the cushions on either side of Allison's waist. 

“Hi,” she said, arms wrapping around Allison's neck, polished fingernails scratching at her nape. 

“I thought there was a rule about no playing where you worked,” Allison replied, her hands coming up to rest above Lydia's knees, the skin warm and smooth beneath her palms. Lydia shrugged and shifted slightly, leaning down so that her forehead was pressed against Allison's. 

“I'm bored and you need a break," she said simply. "Does this really seem like such a bad way to fix both of those problems?” 

“Not at all,” Allison murmured, sliding her hands up further until her fingertips were just barely underneath the hem of Lydia's short dress. 

“Good.” Allison got a quick glimpse of Lydia's glossed pink lips opening in a grin before they were pressing against hers softly. Lydia tasted like the sweet fruit juice she'd been drinking when they first started grading and Allison groaned, parting her lips further so that she could chase after the taste. Lydia's nails were pressed against her neck, moving down her back and Allison arched into the touch, unable to bite back another groan when Lydia increased the pressure of her hands. Lydia had a thing for scratching, for leaving long red lines down Allison's back and thighs and arms and Allison was more than happy to indulge her. She brushed her tongue against Lydia's bottom lip and she returned the action, curling her tongue softly against Allison's. Lydia was, without a doubt, the best kisser she'd ever been with and when Allison pulled away, she was panting slightly, her fingers gripping Lydia's thighs harsher than was probably necessary. 

“Go higher,” she said against Allison's mouth, trailing away over her cheek until she was worrying the skin underneath her ear. Allison did as she was asked (or rather, told; Lydia demanded and what she demanded, she usually got); she slid her hands up higher, taking Lydia's dress with her, until her fingertips were brushing against the lacy fabric of Lydia's underwear. They felt familiar and when she managed to avert her eyes away from the ceiling (where they'd been since Lydia had started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck), she recognized the pair as ones she'd picked out the last time they'd been shopping. They were turquoise and almost completely translucent and the fact that Lydia had deliberately chosen to wear them made Allison's body flood with warmth. 

“So pretty,” she said quietly, trailing her fingers along Lydia's hips, just barely resisting the urge to plunge them underneath the flimsy fabric. In response, Lydia pulled away from where she'd been sweeping her mouth along Allison's collarbone and leaned back in for another kiss, but not before Allison got a glimpse at the pleased smile on her face. One of her hands came around from where it had been down the back of Allison's thin shirt and palmed at her breast and Allison moaned into the warm heat of Lydia's mouth, tangling a hand in her long curls to pull her closer. The movements of her hand were gentle, but firm enough to be felt through her bra and Allison could feel how wet she was between her own legs. 

Allison moved her hand until she was cupping between Lydia's legs, the heel of her palm gently grinding against her clit through her thin underwear and Lydia groaned against Allison's lips, rolling her hips down against Allison's hand. Even though she hadn't yet slipped her fingers beneath the fabric, Allison's fingertips were already slick with wetness and when Lydia pulled away from their latest kiss, her cheeks flushed and hair just slightly out of place, Allison brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked the liquid off of her fingers. Lydia tasted perfect and the way her brown eyes were blazing made Allison want to taste her even more. 

That chance didn't come, however, because once she had finished licking her fingers clean and withdrawn them from her mouth, Lydia slid off her lap and stood back up, her dress still hitched up. Eyes locked with Allison's, she slid her fingers underneath the hem of her dress and shimmied her underwear down her thighs. Once they reached her knees, they fell to the floor and she neatly stepped out of them without getting them caught on her heels.

And then she was back in Allison's lap, creamy white legs on either side of her and when Allison trailed her fingers back up the inside of her smooth thighs, there was nothing between her and warm, wet skin. Lydia gasped when Allison pressed against her swollen clit and then she was sliding two of her fingers inside Lydia's fever-warm body. Lydia's hands were tangled in her hair and when she used that to her advantage, tugging Allison's head back so that she could lean in for a hard kiss, Allison shivered as bolts of pleasure ran down her spine. 

After only a few moments, Lydia's hips rolled down against her hand, rising and falling and Allison went along with it, crooking her fingers and grazing her thumb against Lydia's clit. Her other hand was touching everywhere she could reach, squeezing Lydia's ass, skimming over her breasts, twisting into her long red hair. Lydia's breathing was loud and warm against her mouth and every time she pulled away, a tiny moan or gasp spilled from between her kiss-swollen lips. 

“Want more,” she said after a few moments, her hips still fucking down onto Allison's fingers. Allison did what she was asked, slipping her ring finger in beside her middle and index and the high-pitched moan Lydia let out was one of the most beautiful sounds she'd ever heard. 

“Is that okay?” Allison asked regardless. When Lydia nodded, her forehead braced against Allison's, pink lips parted, Allison moved her other hand from where it was wrapped in Lydia's curls to between the other girl's legs. There were a few moments of awkward finagling, as she tried to coordinate the movement of both of her hands but eventually, she settled her hand high on Lydia's thigh, in such a spot where she could rub her thumb in firm circles against her clit while continuing to crook her fingers inside. Lydia was making tiny noises, her eyes squeezed closed, nails digging into Allison's shoulders. When Allison adjusted her angle slightly so that her fingers were pressed against a slightly spongier area, Lydia's nails scratched against her shoulders like she was holding on for dear life. 

“Allison,” she whimpered, her hips pressing downward faster and faster, her knees digging into the side of Allison's thighs. “Oh God, I'm gonna...”

“Come for me,” Allison murmured, brushing her tongue against Lydia's bottom lip and adding more pressure behind her thumb. She'd barely finished saying the words when Lydia let out an honest to God _scream_ and threw her head back. Allison could feel her muscles tightening around her fingers, drenching her hand with wetness she desperately wanted to lick off and she was pretty sure that her own panties were probably completely unsalvagable. 

While Allison thought Lydia looked gorgeous all of the time, she thought she was at her most beautiful when she was riding out her orgasm, her skin flushed, hair draped around her face, eyes shut and lips parted. It was a look Allison had wanted to capture so many times, either through the lens of a camera or on paper but as always, she had to make do with her eyes. After a few moments, Lydia lifted herself off of Allison's fingers and slumped against her chest, pressing a deep, lazy kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Does your neck feel okay?” Lydia asked when she pulled away, smoothing her hair back down so it looked hardly disturbed at all. Although Allison had the response ready in her mouth, the firm press of Lydia's thumb against her nipple, even through her shirt and bra, made the words vanish in place of a moan. 

“Feels fine,” she finally managed to say and although that wasn't strictly true (the kink hadn't completely vanished), it didn't hurt enough for her to stop whatever Lydia had in mind. 

“Good.” With one final peck to Allison's lips, Lydia slid off her lap and stood up, carefully stepping around the rickety table and her underwear. For a few long seconds, Allison was _very_ confused but then Lydia nodded towards the desk, which was noticeably neater than Allison's marking area but was still covered in essays. 

“Come here.” Allison didn't need to be told twice; she crossed the room as well and leaned up against the (thankfully solid) desk, fingers wrapped around the edge, trying her best not to appear too eager. Lydia grinned at her again and stepped between her legs, their hips slotting together perfectly. 

“Turn around.” Allison hadn't been expecting that particular request but she did so without hesitation, turning in the cage of Lydia's arms until her hips were pressed into the edge of the desk. Lydia's hands smoothed down her sides until they reached the waistband of her skirt and Allison failed to bite back her moan as Lydia's fingers slipped underneath her shirt and brushed over her hipbones.

“Bend forward a bit and hold still,” Lydia murmured against her ear, teeth scraping against the outer shell and Allison slid her hands forward until her palms were pressed onto the surface of the desk, pushing her hips out and away from the edge. 

“Good girl.” Allison could feel her cheeks burning bright red at the praise and then her skirt was being pulled down. It puddled around her feet but when she tried to step out of it, Lydia's palm smacked against her leg, just below the curve of her ass. There was no holding back the gasp that burst from her mouth; the slap sounded much harder than it actually was but nonetheless, Allison could still feel her skin tingling in a way that made her entire body shiver. 

“Allison, I said _hold still_.”

“Sorry,” Allison said quietly, her nails pressing into the already scarred surface of the desk. Lydia's teeth tugged against her earlobe and when she pulled away, Allison could feel sticky lipgloss lingering on her skin. There was a quiet thump behind her and then Allison forgot all about the lipgloss on her ear because Lydia's mouth was dragging over where her hand had smacked, only separated from Allison's skin by her pair of thin tights. When she pulled her mouth away, her hands smoothed up Allison's inner thighs, _so_ close to where Allison was wet and warm. Allison was glad she'd chosen to wear flats because her legs were already trembling; if she'd gone with the heels she'd originally planned on, she was pretty sure her knees would have given out, even before Lydia touched her.

“Are these your Ralph Lauren tights?” Lydia asked, her lips catching against Allison's skin with each word.

“Yeah,” Allison managed to gasp, leaning her forehead down onto her arm as Lydia's fingers trailed between her legs. Suddenly, there was a loud ripping noise and when she felt cool air brushing against her heated skin, Allison realized that Lydia had torn her tights open, rather than shimmy them down her legs. 

“I'll buy you new ones,” the other girl said, words punctuated by another loud rip. 

“You better,” Allison mumbled but she couldn't put even an ounce of anger into the statement, both because she knew that Lydia would follow through on her promise to buy her new ones (probably more than one pair) and because Lydia was now dragging her fingers along the seam of her soaked panties. 

“You're not gonna rip those too, are you?” she asked and she could hear Lydia humming behind her, fingers still trailing along on the same path, like she was contemplating the answer to one of the world's greatest questions. 

“No,” she finally said and before Allison could even begin to think of another remark, Lydia was pushing her underwear to the side and sliding one of her fingers into her. Allison wasn't proud to admit that the noise she made was more of a whine than anything but the only one who could hear her was Lydia and she'd always encouraged all of Allison's noises, always told her to be louder when she was trying to hold back. 

“God Allison, you're so wet,” Lydia said and she sounded so reverent that Allison could feel her entire body flush with another wave of heat. “So wet and so pretty.” She slowly dragged her finger out before pressing two back in and Allison savored how easily they both slid in to her body. It wasn't going to take her long to come; her entire body was already teetering on the edge, so wound up from watching Lydia fall apart in her lap. Her nerves were firing off like fireworks and when she felt the tip of Lydia's tongue press against her, swirling around where her two fingers were thrusting in and out of Allison's body, Allison _sobbed_ , canting her hips back. Lydia's dry hand was gripping her thigh, holding her in place and Allison had no doubt that she was going to have fingerprint bruises there. 

“Lydia, _please_ ,” she groaned, not really aware of what she was asking for. In response, Lydia's hand came down on her ass again, slightly harder than the first time and Allison's arm flailed out, knocking a few essays to the ground. There was one right underneath her mouth and she could still smell ink on the paper and she was pretty sure that she had smeared lipstick on it. Without warning, Lydia withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue and Allison knocked more papers to the floor. 

“Fuck, Lydia, I'm almost there,” she groaned, not sure if Lydia could even hear her. 

“I know,” she said and Allison could feel the smirk on Lydia's lips before she pressed her tongue back in. Her slick fingers pressed against Allison's clit and had just barely started to slide back and forth before Allison fell into a full-body orgasm. She could feel her legs shaking and her nails were scratching at the desk and she was pretty sure that she was moaning and cursing loud enough to be heard by anyone even remotely close to their office. Lydia was still gently licking her and the nearly non-existent pressure was still enough to make her hips buck against the edge of the desk. Lydia chuckled quietly at that and pressed a quick kiss to the inside of Allison's thigh before she pulled her skirt back up, hands smoothing over Allison's ruined tights as she stood up. 

“I think that was a successful break,” she said, perching on the edge of the desk. Allison slowly stood up straight, holding onto the desk until she was sure that her legs would hold her up. 

“I agree.” Lydia's panties were still sitting on the floor by the couch and Allison couldn't help but blush as she looked at them. 

“Are you going to put those back on?” she asked. 

“Of course not,” Lydia said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What I _am_ going to do is go back to my apartment and grab us both a new pair. I think you left the pink ones there last time.” She leaned in for a quick peck and Allison could taste herself on Lydia's lips. When she pulled away, she grabbed her massive purse from beside the desk and pulled out a compact. After a quick look in the tiny mirror and another coat of lipgloss, she picked up her panties from the floor, carefully dropped them inside her bag and gave Allison a kiss on the cheek before she left. 

Without Lydia, the room was eerily quiet and Allison couldn't help but feel the old fear setting back in, the fear that a murderer was lurking right outside the door. She knew it was foolish but nonetheless, she locked the door and set her can of mace on the floor before she collapsed back onto the sofa. She knew that she probably should have gotten back to marking papers but she was remarkably tired and until Lydia came back with a change of clothes for her, she didn't feel like sitting up for any extended period of time. So instead, she stripped off her wrecked tights and stretched her legs out, drifting into a nap after only a few minutes. 

When she came to, there was a Starbucks cup sitting on the rickety table, along with the underwear Lydia had brought her. Lydia was back behind the desk, sipping a drink of her own, murmuring a quiet comment to herself as she read another paper. For all intents and purposes, everything looked exactly as it had before they'd started their break. The only difference was that, when Allison sat up and inhaled deeply, even underneath the delicious scent of coffee, she could still easily smell sex, lingering like a reminder and a temptation all at once. With no window to open, she knew that it was going to remain there in some capacity or another for _hours_ , constantly serving as a tease while she tried to slog her way through the still-massive stack of papers in front of her.

The damn room was going to be the site of her death, she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
